


Nesting

by gladsomemind



Series: Goldilocks and the One Bear [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey sleeps alone, he prefers it that way.  So what is he supposed to make of Golidlocks sleeping in his 'just right' bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of fluff that ate my brain overnight. I apologise in advance.

Harvey sleeps alone.

Oh he gets more than his fair share of action, at least according to Louis, but they aren’t long term relationships and he generally prefers going to her place than bringing her to his. The only exceptions are the ones with roommates, he doesn’t like the walk of shame past people who might have judged his performance through paper-thin walls, and long term relationships/booty calls.

Technically, he is aware that he needs to buy a new mattress. Like a theory on the origin of zero there is an indentation in the middle, which he gravitates to every night, where he’s spent the last however many years sleeping. However, the mattress was expensive and is still very comfortable and the dip caused by his sleeping weight hugs him close and lulls him to sleep.

There are problems with the dip. On those occasions where he does bring a woman home and she stays to sleep, rather than being escorted down to a waiting Ray (he’s supposed to be a gentleman and pouring her into a cab seems needlessly dangerous and cheap), the pull of his dip gives an unfair indication that he likes to cuddle. That shared intimacy has led to more than one inappropriate expectation and messy scene the following day.

No, Harvey sleeps alone and he likes it that way.

His apartment; his bed; his dip; his Egyptian cotton sheets and Canadian goose down duvet all joined together to make Harvey feel safe, warm and get a good night’s sleep.

Which makes the sight in front of him that much more disconcerting.

Mike was a gift from god in so many ways; the memory; the way he sped through the mountains of work pushed onto him from all sides; _the pretty_ the voice at the back of his mind added before being beaten into submission by the part that wanted to add Specter to the name on the building wall. It was Mike who finally spit out his dummy and declared he wasn’t prepared to work on this account in the office all night because the associate who was supposed to be doing the prep was an incompetent idiot who should never be trusted to fill the photocopier. It was Mike who then threw out the pitch that he would work on it at Harvey’s provided he was adequately compensated with Red Bull and pizza.

The account had been handed over when the junior partner who was supposed to be looking after it broke his leg skiing. The pool associate really was an incompetent idiot. They still needed to have the work done by ten the following day and springing it on Mike after five in the week they’d been having probably wasn’t the best time. So he’d swung at the ball and agreed. They’d packed up, called at a place Harvey hadn’t known existed so Mike could grab some Red Bull, ordered pizza and worked through the mountain of paperwork.

It was after two when they finally called it quits, worn out highlighters scattered over the coffee table and paper everywhere. 

That was when it got awkward. 

Harvey sleeps alone, yes, but it’s more than that. His apartment is his sanctuary. The one place he gets to take off the suit and be himself. There aren’t expectations here for him to act in a certain way and so he’s always been reluctant to let people through the door. 

Donna has a key and is welcome anytime.

Jessica calls ahead.

One night stands are poured into a car and taken away before they can touch things and pollute the environment.

Now he has an associate, who has done more than his share of the work, falling asleep, despite the amount of caffeine swimming round his system, whom he can hardly kick out to walk home if he ever wants to see him again.

So in a fit of _caring_ he pointed Mike towards the guest bedroom, waving a hand in the general direction before doing some last minute clearing up of cans and pizza boxes; the _guest_ bedroom, i.e. the one down the hall from Harvey’s slumber palace.

All of which meant there shouldn’t be a cheap suit abandoned on the floor of Harvey’s bedroom, skinny tie tossed casually over the chair, shirt a crumpled mess. There really shouldn’t be a half-naked blonde lump curled up in his dip, snuggled in his duvet.

It’s Harvey’s bed though, and while technically the bed in the guest room is also Harvey’s this is the one he wants to sleep in, and so he goes through his own night-time routine, adding only a pair of sleep pants, before crawling in behind Mike. 

The petulance of a two year old denied a treat comes through remarkably well when Harvey is sleep deprived and he still wants his dip as that’s the bit of the bed Harvey sleeps in. It’s not difficult to move in behind Mike and gently push and shove enough so that Harvey fits into his nest. The ensuing cuddling is just a consequence of the dip it didn’t mean anything.

In the morning he would point out the guest bedroom and give a lecture on the proper care and maintenance of suits. He might even talk to Louis about some basic training for the other associates so they know how to fill a photocopier, if Mike is right about their general inability to do anything practical around the office. For now he’s just going to curl into the giant hot-water bottle and breathe in the scent of sleepy Mike.

Harvey sleeps alone, he prefers it that way, but this is nice too.


End file.
